Através desses olhos
by Belac I
Summary: Ela só queria ver seus olhos. Rose/Scorpius


_**Através desses olhos**_

Lembro-me perfeitamente daquele dia. A imagem era nítida nos meus pensamentos e por mais que envelhecesse dentro da memória, ficaria exalando suspiros como uma coisa viva a cada segundo da minha vida. Pois a lembrança era importante demais para não fazer parte da minha memória.

No meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts as pessoas ficavam olhando para mim – e para Alvo também –, como se eu fosse uma espécie de coisa interessante. E para falar verdade eu era, mas nem tanto. O que eu fazia quando me olhavam era simples: eu também olhava para eles. Retribuía o olhar de modo simpático, animado, e por mais que eu me sentisse constrangida por ficar olhando nos olhos das pessoas, eu gostava de encará-las.

Era como se eu pudesse enxergar alguma coisa dentro dele. Nas aulas eu olhava para ele todos os dias, mas ele, de modo sério e misterioso, não olhava para mim. E eu sei, eu sei que ele sempre sabia quando ele estava sendo observado, mas nunca retribuía o olhar.

Será que meu avô perdoaria se eu desejasse olhar para os olhos de um sangue puro todo santo dia? Acho que sim. Eu imaginava que aquilo não seria nada demais; só estava interessada na cor dos olhos dele. Eu nunca o vi de perto, ele me evitava – para a infinita sorte do meu querido avô.

Nunca contei para ninguém que eu tinha um certo desejo de conversar com ele. Mesmo que nunca tivesse me encarado, ele olhava para outras pessoas e eu me sentia invisível, como se ele não soubesse que eu existisse. E a cada dia eu estava ficando completamente curiosa. Como se, olhando nos olhos, eu pudesse descobrir quem ele realmente era. Quem ele seria. Apesar de que, às vezes, eu só gostava de olhar para ele por que ele tinha uma aparência... hum, bonita.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa determinada e quando queria alguma coisa corria atrás dela num instante. Só que eu era tímida; na realidade tão tímida perto dele que eu me sentia idiota. E eu só tinha doze anos – Hugo nessa idade era tão cara de pau!

E eu gostaria de ter sido assim quando ele ficou perto de mim – um metro de distância – quando nosso ano estava fazendo uma excursão com Hagrid na Floresta Proibida. Ele estava tão perto, e só as palavras de meu pai rodavam e boiavam na minha cabeça naquela hora: "Não seja amigável com ele, Rosie!", e eu não tive tempo de reagir a nenhuma das sensações estranhas e bizarras que passaram por mim.

Eu tive chance de olhar para ele; mas não o fiz. Ele estava olhando para mim naquela hora. Fiquei rígida no lugar, tentando inutilmente me concentrar nos bichos estranhos que Hagrid estava nos mostrando. Mas Malfoy estava conversando com o amigo dele, e eu só conseguia ouvir sua voz baixinha tão claramente que era como se ele estivesse falando num daqueles microfones:

"É, meu pai disse que ele é um meio-gigante...".

ou:

"Não, eu prefiro mil vezes Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".

A voz dele era bonita.

Duas semanas depois ele deixou um livro dele cair perto da mesa onde eu e Anna, minha companheira, estávamos sentadas. Eu senti um cutucão leve nas minhas costas; e gelei. Quando olhei para trás foi a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

Será que era normal?

Eu sei onde o meu coração mora, entende. Então eu fiquei desesperada quando alguma coisa ficou martelando meu peito levemente naquele lugar. Meu sangue pareceu subir à cabeça; minhas orelhas poderiam ter ficado vermelhas, mas não era como meu pai. Mas poderiam ter ficado.

Aquilo foi tão estranho e confuso, não pude decifrar, então ignorei a sensação, porque eu odiava me prender a coisas inexplicáveis. Ouvi sua voz se dirigindo, pela primeira vez, a mim:

"Weasley...?"

Os olhos dele eram cinzas, mas olhando de lado poderia ficar um pouquinho verde, por causa da iluminação da sala.

"Sim?", minha voz saiu fraquinha.

"Pegue o livro embaixo da sua carteira para mim" – aquilo era uma ordem? Ui.

NÃO SEJA AMIGÁVEL COM ELE, ROSIE!

As palavras que saíram a seguir levem em consideração que eu estava morrendo de medo de me apaixonar pelo Malfoy, então entendam. Eu tive que ser grossa:

"Não! Levante você para pegar."

Meu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso de mim!

Mas Malfoy nem sequer objetou. Ele se levantou da cadeira. Aproximando de mim – dez centímetros, depois cinco, três, dois...

Ele se agachou para pegar o livro de volta. Depois que ficou em pé novamente, ele encarou meus olhos.

Aquela sensação estranha tomou conta de mim outra vez.

"Obrigado", ele dissera.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele sem entender por que diabos ele estava me agradecendo. Eu não fui nada amigável com ele.

Devia ter imaginado que ele só queria ver o que existia através dos meus olhos também.


End file.
